rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Weiss Schnee/Affiliation
Affiliation Schnee Dust Company The Schnee Dust Company is a largely successful and prominent business founded by Weiss' family and currently run by her father, Jacques Schnee. Due to her offended response to Blake Belladonna's remark regarding the SDC, it can be said that she is proud of her family's business. Weiss also acknowledges in "Mountain Glenn" that she is not happy with how her father is running it. Beacon Academy Weiss is a former first-year student at Beacon Academy. Team RWBY Weiss is a member of Team RWBY. Despite not being made the leader of the team as she had hoped, she was determined to work well with her teammates. This especially includes her partner Ruby Rose, whose childishness she had to make herself tolerate until she became more accepting of her. Over time, Weiss becomes on friendlier terms with the rest of Team RWBY, being seen socializing with them, joining in a food fight or even playing card games with them. Eventually, she considers her teammates more as a family than her father and brother. In "Pomp and Circumstance", according to her, she sees her team not as friends, but as her family. Family Jacques Schnee Jacques Schnee is Weiss' father. Weiss briefly talks about him in "The Stray", saying that he always came home angry because of the White Fang's action. Her father's anger caused a difficult childhood, implying she may have a strained relationship with him. It is possible that she may have been abused at the hand of her father, which could explain her reason for how she acted at the beginning of the series. In "A Minor Hiccup", when Weiss contacts the Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas, Weiss refuses to speak to her father, despite the attendant asking her if she wanted to talk to him. After the call ends, she stares down from the screen with a sad face. It is possible she may be afraid of her father since she brushes off the subject. According to Weiss, ever since her father took lead over the Schnee Dust Company, it has hit a moral gray area. As a result, she decided that she would not let him be the end of her family's heritage, taking up the career of a Huntress to redeem them. "Round One" further shows how strained the relationship is when Weiss refuses to answer a call from him. Her card being declined mere minutes afterwards is a result of her rejecting his call. Her sister, Winter Schnee, gives her two options on what she could do about their father as advice. One, call or answer his call and beg for his money back, under the likeness that the conversation or heated argument will be needless. The other, she can continue to explore Remnant and discover more about herself, intentionally neglecting the concept of calling their father. After her sister left Beacon, Weiss still refuses to answer her father's call, planning on following up on Winter's second option. After the Battle of Beacon, her father arrives in Vale and collects her personally to take her back to Atlas, deeming it far safer. Weiss is seen accompanying him with a morose look on her face. Several months later, Weiss shows reluctant compliance toward father's influence despite her dislike of his wishes. During the Vale charity event, Jacques acts controlling of her, not even wanting to let her leave his side to get herself a drink. When she loses her temper in front of all the attendees, she openly struggles against his attempt to get a grip on her. When they argue privately afterwards, Weiss challenges his right to the family name and is slapped in response. Her father also grounds her to the house and decides to remove her claim to the Schnee Dust Company. Their relationship has only continued to plummet due to with Weiss's continued and now open defiance,as seen in "Pomp and Circumstance" where Weiss now openly insults her father in front of General Ironwood and her teammates worsening their relationship,with Jacques retaliating by mentioning her mother's growing instability to alcoholism and depression and her latest depressional episode due to Weiss leaving the family in an attempt to emotionally hurt Weiss due to her talking back at him. Unnamed Mother While she has been mentioned, Weiss' mother has yet to be seen interacting with Weiss or any other character. However, after Weiss tells Yang about how her father married her mother for control of the SDC, Weiss clearly seems to blame Jacques for the Schnee family's currently fractured state, including her mother's descent into alcoholism as a way of coping with her sham of a marriage to a cold and uncaring man. Prior to this, it seems that Weiss' mother cared a great deal for her, as she was recounted as angrily berating Jacques for missing his younger daughter's tenth birthday, which led to an argument that led to the family's scattered state and broken relationships. Despite this strained relationship caused by her depression and alcoholism, Weiss still shows clear love and worry for her mother. As seen in "Pomp and Circumstance" where Weiss showed clear distress and worry for her mother when she learned that she had refused to leave her room for days due to her leaving the family from her Father in his attempt to emotionally hurt her for speaking out against him, with Weiss knowing fully that if her mother was not watched during these depressive mood swings, her mother's unstable state may kill her. Winter Schnee Winter Schnee is Weiss' elder sister and spent at least one evening training her prior to Weiss' departure from Atlas. At first, Weiss declines to interact with her, indicating a strained relationship, just like with her father. However, at the finale of "New Challengers..." Weiss is somewhat delighted by her sister's arrival, which leads to the conclusion that Weiss actually looks up to her older sister. Their subsequent conversations both in front of Beacon and later when they share tea, show that Winter has something of a mentor role but that there is also affection between the two sisters. In "Lessons Learned", Winter makes an effort to instruct Weiss on her summoning ability, and Weiss insists that she is unable to summon despite it being a solid aspect of her Semblance. Winter then chides her sister for giving up on herself, leading to her giving an empowering advice about their father and warmly embracing her little sister. Given their family history, it is likely that Winter's strong concern for Weiss is a result of their family's fractured state, filling for their mother in seeing to Weiss' well-being and psychological health by inquiring about if she's made any friends upon greeting her younger sister. It is clear that despite the distance in their family that the sisters care very much about one another. Winter appears to serve as a mentor figure to Weiss, teaching her that by facing the challenges of remaining at Beacon and not relying on their father's wealth, that she might be able to learn more about herself and the world around her. Winter's strict demeanor when tutoring Weiss belies the bond the two share, and she genuinely cares for Weiss. In “The Greatest Kingdom“, Weiss was thinking about calling Winter so she and her friends can go to Atlas and meet up with Ironwood until Blake shows her an auto broadcast of her addressing the citizens of Mantle. Weiss becomes sad and distraught on how much Winter change in Atlas and she is willing to agreed with Ironwood’s strict rules. Whitley Schnee Weiss does not have a good relationship with her younger brother. She states that Whitley never liked her, however, he acts supportive of Weiss after she comes home from Beacon. Although at first suspicious, Weiss appeared to be happy that her brother had changed. After the charity event, Weiss feels betrayed by Whitley when she discovers the true reason for his kindness toward her and his goal to become the heir to the Schnee Dust Company. Subsequently, their relationship becomes more tumultuous. After being taunted for her punishment in "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", she asks him if he is jealous of her and Winter because of their abilities. He denies it, claiming to find it, in general, to be barbaric. With her glyphs, she slams the door shut on him. Whitley's emulation of their father's less than savory personality seems to be one of the driving forces behind the siblings' animosity towards one another, with Weiss clearly taking the moral high ground over Whitley's more self-serving and conniving nature and his condescending remarks over Weiss' passion for her more martial talents that she shares with Winter. Schnee Manor Klein Sieben Weiss shows kindness toward the butler, as seen in "Remembrance". Klein cheers her up after she has an unhappy conversation with her father and calls her his "happy Little Snowflake". In "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", Klein comes to her room and asks if she is alright after hearing her window break. When he sees her summoned Arma Gigas, he is impressed. Weiss asks him a favor, and he nods, another indication that he is more loyal toward her than her father. In "Taking Control", Klein shows his loyalty to Weiss by helping her escape the Schnee Manor. Before she leaves, both Weiss and Klein acknowledge that, including Winter, they are and always will be each other's family. This declaration of devotion is sealed with a goodbye hug. Based on Klein's more friendly and amicable disposition towards Weiss, it can be assumed that he held similar loyalty to Winter due to her and Weiss' shared ambitions of serving the public good and selfless personalities. Klein often treats Weiss with an extremely familial tone, using humor to ease Weiss' burdened mind, being there with a quip and a concerned voice, giving Weiss a stalwart confidant to go to. Based on their relationship following the Fall of Beacon and Weiss' return to Atlas, it can be inferred that the two have been close friends for many years. Beacon Academy Ozpin In "Uncovered", Weiss shows disgust with Ozpin's decision to withhold important information about the Relic of Knowledge, and to hide Leonardo Lionheart's treachery from the people of Mistral. She takes this as a sign of him deciding what is best for everyone and not being able to choose what is best for herself. In "So That's How It Is", Weiss is discouraged when Ozpin abandons them by sealing himself in Oscar Pine's mind. Peter Port Professor Port is Weiss' Grimm Studies teacher. Weiss is one of the few people in his class that actually pays attention, taking notes during his opening speech, but begins to focus more on Ruby when Professor Port starts recalling a story from his past. Weiss then goes to Port when she questions Ozpin's decision to make Ruby the leader and is visibly angry when he disagrees with her. Port praises Weiss' ability on the battlefield but is aware of her attitude toward Ruby and her position on the team. A talk between them spurs Weiss into accepting Ruby's leadership and trying to better herself, both as a person and a teammate. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Ruby is Weiss' partner and team leader. The two get off to a bad start when Ruby knocks over her expensive luggage and nearly blows them off the cliff from a Dust accident. Weiss initially considers Ruby beneath her, due to the latter's younger age, childlike behavior, and her apparent lack of knowledge about Dust and herself. When Ruby offers to try and make it up to her, Weiss tells her she can start by leaving her alone. When the two meet up in the Emerald Forest during "The First Step, Pt.2", Weiss' first instinct is to walk away, leaving Ruby behind. She only decides to partner with Ruby after seeing that her other option was Jaune Arc, which delights Ruby. At first, Weiss doesn't think much of Ruby's abilities, seeing herself as vastly superior in combat. Weiss is surprised by Ruby's speed but considers her to have bad form, and initially the two don't work well together due to their lack of communication and coordination. At one point, she gets upset when Ruby attacks a Beowolf she herself was about to attack, causing her to set off a small forest fire when she redirected her attack away from Ruby. However, Ruby's mistakes are largely a result of Ruby constantly trying to prove herself to Weiss. Because of their vastly different personalities, Weiss and Ruby normally have different opinions and argue on various points. Weiss tries to always be correct, which conflicts with Ruby's somewhat carefree approach to things. In "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2", Weiss refuses to admit she is lost and then criticizes Ruby for doing nothing, despite Ruby stating that at least she can admit they are lost. This leads to another blowout, with Ruby calling Weiss bossy, and the latter calling Ruby childish, also stating that she is leagues better than Ruby, who is shown to be visibly hurt by the comment. Despite Weiss always feeling the need to be right, Ruby has been able to talk her into doing things, such as riding on the talons of a Nevermore, which Weiss later regretted. Ruby also managed to talk her into turning the beds in their dorm into bunk beds to save space, which Weiss initially thought would be dangerous. Additionally, Weiss didn't agree with Ruby being made the leader of their team, seeing her as too immature for the role, while Weiss has trained for years to become a Huntress. At times, however, the two are able to get along. When Ruby was about to be killed by the Death Stalker and Yang Xiao Long couldn't reach her in time, Weiss rushed out and saved her. Weiss then tells Ruby that they are a team and she will be nicer if Ruby would stop trying to show off; with Ruby saying she was only showing off to impress Weiss and prove she could handle herself. Later, after getting some advice from Port, she acknowledges that Ruby at least has the potential to become a good leader and tells Ruby she will be the best teammate she can be, even going so far as to get her coffee. It was then that Weiss and Ruby get on friendlier terms, though she is still stern when correcting Ruby's misunderstanding of Pyrrha Nikos' Semblance, as Ruby thought of "polarity" as being able to control poles rather than magnetism. Along with Ruby, both smile in agreement with Pyrrha in keeping her assistance during Jaune's fight with the Ursa a secret. In "The Stray", both girls show some camaraderie regarding their "combat skirts" after Blake quips about Weiss fighting in a dress. The camaraderie is shown to have improved, as evidenced by when Weiss loses her entire army in Remnant: The Game and Ruby who also lost a lot in the previous turn hugs Weiss and they "cry" together. The two overall work well together as a team. When Ruby falls through a cave on the street, while following the White Fang, she shows concern for her partner, and even after they find her. The two are also seen to have full trust in each other, as they seem to understand one another well enough to communicate without words. This is seen in "No Brakes", where both merely smile and nod at one another and Weiss forms a large ice dome around the team to protect them from being seriously injured from a train crash. Despite being friends, Weiss denies being close to her, as seen in "Round One" when she denies Ruby suggesting that they were "BFFs", though she introduces Ruby as one of her friends in "It's Brawl in the Family" when her sister arrives. However, Weiss is relieved when she sees Ruby again in "End of the Beginning" and goes with her to find Jaune and Pyrrha, showing total faith in her. This also demonstrates her acceptance of Ruby as her partner as she will not let Ruby fight without her. In "Known by its Song" after being reunited with Ruby, Weiss shares an emotional reunion hug with her alongside Yang. In "Haven's Fate" the two fight together against Hazel, Emerald and Mercury before being joined by Blake. Weiss is shown to follow Ruby's orders without hesitation during the battle. Later when the battle is over, Weiss catches Ruby when she falls to her knees from exhaustion and asks her if she is okay. In "The Coming Storm", Weiss questions Ruby about their mission to take the Relic of Knowledge to Atlas, asking if there is a point now that they know that Salem is immortal. She later gets on her leader's bad side in "Alone in the Woods" when she is more doubtful of the mission, but she later apologizes about giving up while they escape from Brunswick Farms. She immediately catches Ruby after she falls off the Colossus with her queen lancer Summon in "The Lady in the Shoe", asking Ruby what would have happened if she hadn't caught her to which Ruby replied "I knew you would!" with a wide grin. In "Seeing Red", Weiss slows Ruby's fall with her Glyphs after her partner destroys the cannon of the Colossus. In "Our Way", Weiss helps Ruby in their fight against the Leviathan by carrying her partner on her Lancer summon to the giant Grimm. Blake Belladonna Blake is one of Weiss' teammates. When the two first meet, Weiss is angry with Blake for insulting the Schnee Dust Company. However, they seem to make up to some extent afterwards; Blake cheers on Weiss in her fight against the Boarbatusk. After an incident in which Blake accidentally implies that she was a member of the White Fang, Weiss' trust in her is completely shattered due to an ongoing conflict between her company and the Faunus organization. During this same incident, Blake accidentally reveals herself to be a Faunus and flees, further increasing the gap between the two. When Ruby mentions Blake's two days of absence, Weiss seemingly shows no interest in finding her teammate, saying she is a big girl and criticizing her for being a former White Fang member. The trust between the two girls may have shattered after Blake's revelations, one of which has Weiss questioning Blake's true loyalty. Despite this, Weiss becomes concerned about finding Blake; she notes it took twelve hours to find her. In the end, Weiss says she does not care if Blake was a former member of the White Fang but is glad to know she is safe. Through this, the trust between the two is seemingly repaired, ergo, possibly even their friendship. Weiss also mentions if any major incident occurs, Blake should call on her team instead of someone like Sun Wukong. By "Welcome to Beacon", the two seem to be on friendly terms, as also shown when Weiss shows concern for Blake's recent behavior, saying it is unacceptable and that she made a promise to her team to tell them if anything is wrong, which implies a high amount of mutual trust. After Blake brings out her worries about both Roman and the White Fang and proposes they fight their enemies, Weiss agrees, commenting it might be fun. Trust between the two has increased to the point both are able to work well together, showing good team coordination in their fight against Roman when he pilots the Atlesian Paladin-290. As time passes, Weiss' trust in Blake increases. She even goes as far as to hand her a cartridge of Dust for her weapon. Before Pyrrha's fight against Penny, Blake and Weiss decide they have seen enough fighting and get drinks together instead. Later on, the two exchange worrying looks when Cinder Fall addresses the whole of Remnant in "PvP". In "Battle of Beacon", they fight together, Weiss defending Blake from a group of White Fang fanatics. When they are torn between stopping a Grimm and saving civilians from an Atlesian Paladin, Weiss tells Blake to "stay safe", indicating how far their friendship has come. In "Alone Together", Weiss defends Blake's decision to leave Yang, who is clearly still hurt and emotionally wounded over Blake deciding to run away. Weiss explains that Blake kept her past a secret to both move on and protect others from it, but ultimately, her worst fears about her past came true when Adam dismembered Yang during the Fall of Beacon. Weiss' defense of her friend indicates she had developed a profound understanding of and sense of empathy towards the young Faunus despite their rocky start, and Weiss even states she would do anything for her friends - that they are her true family. In "Downfall", Weiss is shocked when she sees that Blake has arrived at Haven Academy. In "Haven's Fate", Weiss welcomes Blake back to Team RWBY by opening her arms so she could share in the team's group hug. In "Dead End", Weiss defends Blake when Cordovin refers her as a questionable character. In "Pomp and Circumstance", when she confronts her father, she holds Blake's hand to comfort her as she stands up to her father. Yang Xiao Long Yang is one of Weiss' teammates at Beacon Academy. Their early interactions contain some hostility, triggered by Weiss' initial dislike of Yang's younger sister Ruby. However, the hostility does not last between the two in the passing months. Still, Yang is disturbed by how Weiss deliberately states that the White Fang are a terrorist group, that one of them robbed the Dust store and that they cannot be trusted. By "Welcome to Beacon", Weiss and Yang seem to be on friendly terms; Weiss does not seem bothered or annoyed when the latter places her arm around her shoulder and helps her learn how to play Remnant: The Game. Despite this, Weiss loses to Yang—it was a plan to take out her armies. Weiss has also tried to make puns thinking Yang would like them, only to get negative feedback from her. During their battle against Team FNKI, Yang defends Weiss after Flynt Coal insults her. Weiss later sacrifices herself to save Yang after Flynt attempts to sneak up on her. During the Vytal Festival, after Yang gets their team disqualified for injuring Mercury Black, Weiss is one of the teammates who still trusts Yang. In "Lighting the Fire", Weiss unexpectedly reunites with Yang when the latter comes to the Branwen tribe to meet with Raven Branwen. She is shocked to find the bandit leader who kidnapped her is Yang's mother. After everything calms down, Weiss leaps into an embrace with Yang and tells her she missed her. When Yang loses her temper in "Known by its Song", Weiss tries to calm her friend down and later tells her "it's okay if you're not okay". However, despite their reunion, the two seem to possess some friction regarding Blake's abandonment of the team following the Fall of Beacon. Weiss makes it clear to Yang they are her family and that despite all they have endured she would do anything for them, even if it means defending Blake's actions despite the hurt Yang feels. The two come to terms with their differing feelings on what has transpired following the cataclysm. In addition, despite Weiss admitting she is not as close to Yang, their friendship has strengthened significantly since their reunion as Weiss promises to be there for Yang as family. Team JNPR Jaune Arc Jaune is one of Weiss' fellow students at Beacon Academy. Due to a sarcastic comment from Weiss about Jaune's looks that he overhears and misunderstands, Weiss is a target for Jaune's affections, though Weiss neither returns nor appreciates them. This has led to him calling Weiss "Snow Angel" and "Ice Queen". Her dislike for him is evidenced further when she is quick to partner with Ruby after Jaune turns out to be the only available alternative. Even after Jaune jumps out of a tree to save her when she falls from the Nevermore, Weiss seems momentarily impressed until they both start falling. When Weiss lands on his back, she sarcastically calls him her hero and is more concerned with her nails than Jaune's spine. However, she shows concern for Jaune as he is bullied and is the first to try to assist him during his fight with an Ursa Major. Weiss also has little to no faith in Jaune's skills as a leader and makes fun of Jaune's habit of quoting his mother. Weiss has explained that due to the constant attempts from other men to become suitors for her only for the sake of earning the perks of her last name, she has labeled Jaune in the same way. This leads her to mistake Jaune's intentions and results in Weiss coldly treating Jaune during every conversation they have. However, unknown to her, even though Jaune has quit in his pursuit to swoon her, he cares for her greatly, which Neptune Vasilias tells her. During the match in "New Challengers...", Weiss positively comments of Jaune's improvement. Weiss also shows concern for Jaune in "End of the Beginning" when he calls her in a desperate attempt to get someone to stop Pyrrha from fighting Cinder, going as far to ask if he was alright and worriedly calling for him when he does not respond. In "Rest and Resolutions", the two can be seen sitting next to each other at dinner after Weiss and Yang have reunited with Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Ren at Haven. Weiss can be seen smiling at Jaune during the meal and laughing at their adventures and giggling at his nickname "Vomit Boy", showing that she views him in a much more positive light and how close the two have come since their first meeting. In "Vault of the Spring Maiden", Weiss' life is saved by Jaune after she is fatally impaled by Cinder. When she comes to in "Downfall", Weiss is annoyed when Jaune tells her to stay with him. But after her Aura is fully restored, she shows an expression of gratitude when she encourages him to keep it up. In "Dead End", Weiss is unable to stop Jaune from assaulting Oscar Pine. In "Lost", Weiss is shocked to Jaune's plan of stealing an Atlas airship, telling him that they will be doing more than just breaking the law. Nora Valkyrie Although the two do not interact much during their time at Beacon, Weiss and Nora are on good terms. In "Rest and Resolutions", when Nora disbelieves Weiss summoning a Boarbatusk and ruining the SDC cocktail party, Weiss summons it near Nora and scares her. Later, Weiss is mildly annoyed when Nora jokes about her nickname and her having a "warm heart" and more visibly annoyed when Nora challenges Yang to an arm wrestle. Pyrrha Nikos Pyrrha is one of Weiss' fellow students at Beacon. Weiss acts much kinder toward Pyrrha than the others, even wanting them to be partners once she learns teams would be formed. However, her reasoning for wanting to be Pyrrha's partner is somewhat selfish; she believes with Pyrrha's fighting prowess and her intelligence, they will become popular and get perfect grades. She may also want to become partners because of Pyrrha's impressive achievements, seeing Pyrrha as an equal. Her reaction about Pyrrha's death in "End of the Beginning" is unknown since it is never shown. In the 2018 manga, her relationship with Pyrrha is similar from the show except she seems more friendly, honest, and respect towards her and she doesn't have a obsession scheme about partnering up with Pyrrha for her team. Team SSSN Sun Wukong Weiss first sees Sun in "The Stray", when she instantly decides to go after him, initially believing him to be a competitor in the Vytal Festival tournament. However, although they have not yet met, Weiss is very hostile toward him and deems him a criminal. She even believes he would join the White Fang. However, after the incident with the Dust cargo that is delivered from Atlas, she has a different attitude towards him. Although she states that she still does not know how she feels about him, she may possibly harbor more respect for him than she did before. However, Weiss does not seem to like it when Sun calls her Ice Queen, though that could just be her general reaction to being called that. Weiss has also shown him some disdain when she and her teammates find Sun hanging just outside the window of their dorm room in "A Minor Hiccup" minutes after she and the other girls change clothes. This is furthered when she learns "he does it all the time" before Sun clarifies he means climbing trees. Later, in "Battle of Beacon", Weiss trusts Sun enough to leave her injured teammates, Blake and Yang, in his care, despite her obvious dislike of him. Sun also expresses concern when Weiss decides to run off to find Jaune and Pyrrha with Ruby, telling her they'd better be back. In Chapter 8, Weiss asks Sun why he is in Vale in the first place. She is surprised that Sun comes from Mistral and he is planning to join the Vytal Festival. Neptune Vasilias Weiss first meets Neptune when he and Sun walk in on Team RWBY's board game. Neptune hits on Weiss, but much to the chagrin of Jaune and his previous efforts, he receives positive results. This is even with the nickname Snow Angel despite her taking offense to it in the past. After Weiss and her team formulate their plan to investigate the White Fang and Schnee Dust Company, Weiss hints a liking or attraction to Neptune to the point of changing the groups to get some alone time him, but Ruby denies the motion because she and Weiss are already partners. Weiss is disappointed as Ruby pulls her away despite protest. Weiss' attraction towards Neptune is further evidenced in "Burning the Candle" when she asks him if he would like to go to the dance with her. Neptune, however, refuses the offer to dance without explaining his reasons, resulting in Weiss going alone. After a conversation with Jaune, Neptune reconsiders her offer and joins her. When Weiss asks Neptune what made him change his mind, he points to Jaune and tells Weiss she has a good friend looking out for her. However, in "New Challengers...", she cheers on Neptune at first before changing her mind after seeing Neptune flirting with the girls of Team NDGO, prompting her to yell for them to stomp him. It is uncertain if this affects her attraction toward him in the future. In "Heroes and Monsters", Neptune shows concern for Weiss when he calls out to her after she is struck by the new and improved Atlesian Paladin-290. Team CFVY Fox Alistair During Weiss' first semester at Beacon, Fox and Yatsuhashi Daichi confront Weiss about her attitude towards her team. Weiss does not realize Fox is blind at first, to which he jokes about at her expense, much to her dismay. By the second semester, the two are less confrontational. Weiss respects CFVY's reputation and hopes to crush their records. Velvet Scarlatina Despite her usual attitude toward the Faunus, Weiss acts respectfully toward Velvet. In "Field Trip", when Team CFVY returns from a mission late, Weiss is the second on her team to rush to Velvet and question her. In "Heroes and Monsters", Weiss is concerned about Velvet fighting an Atlesian Paladin-290 alone in combat, even going as far as to shout at Coco Adel for allowing her teammate to do so. Later, Weiss comes to Velvet's aid when she is knocked down by the machine. Yatsuhashi Daichi Yatsuhashi and Fox confront Weiss about her attitude towards her teammates in the first semester of class. He tries to defuse the situation so that it would not escalate. Weiss respects Yatsuhashi and his team. Team FNKI Flynt Coal At first, Flynt resents Weiss because the Schnee Dust Company ran his Father out of business. After the doubles round of the Vytal Festival Tournament, he starts to respect her because of her sacrifice, saying that it was a gutsy move. Team STRQ Raven Branwen In "Dread in the Air", Weiss is captured by Raven personally. Later, in "Lighting the Fire", she learns that the bandit leader is Yang's mother. In "Known by its Song", Weiss is hostile and calls Raven obnoxious. She does not believe what Raven says about Salem, reincarnation and magic, so she is shocked as she sees Raven transform from an actual raven. Qrow Branwen Although they have not had much interaction, Weiss is very annoyed with him. After their first meeting, Weiss calls him a crazy guy for attacking her sister. Weiss appears to be on better terms with him when they meet again in Mistral after the fall of Beacon. In "Uncovered", Weiss points her sword in hostility against Qrow when he tries to defend Ozpin's actions. In "Alone in the Woods", Weiss helps Ruby in pushing out a drunken Qrow away from the incoming Apathy. Atlas James Ironwood Ironwood shows Weiss respect when they encounter each other and assures her of always having a place at Atlas Academy if she should want it. Weiss has stated that she trusts the Atlas general, defending him from her father in "Remembrance" when the latter insults him. In "Tipping Point", Ironwood refuses to arrest Weiss when she unintentionally summons a Boarbatusk from her glyphs to attack a woman, claiming Weiss is the only one at the party making sense. Due to Ironwood's increasing distancing of himself from Jacques Schnee due to their difference in opinions regarding national security, it is likely that Ironwood has lost any respect for the Schnee family save for the warriors of the family, such as Weiss and Winter, as James shows none of the increasing impatience and animosity he has shown towards Jacques when addressing Weiss. Penny Polendina Weiss literally runs into Penny in downtown Vale when she and Team RWBY chase down Sun Wukong during "The Stray". Penny's somewhat robotic characteristics and lack of hostility toward Weiss after their collision lead Weiss to have mixed feelings about Penny, and her appearing in front of them after they left her behind visibly unnerves Weiss. When Penny shows up out of nowhere during "Black and White", Weiss and Yang take the opportunity to abandon her with Ruby, possibly not wanting another awkward situation. In "Battle of Beacon", Weiss appears to show some grief toward Penny after she is destroyed. In" The Greatest Kingdom", like Ruby, she is shocked to see Penny alive and well, but she's glad that Penny is alright. Henry Marigold Weiss takes an instant dislike to Henry for his attitude and lack of understanding about what happened to Vale. She orders him to leave and threatens to call security to escort him out. Caroline Cordovin In "Dead End", Weiss is upset with Cordovin when she refers to Blake as a questionable character. In "Stealing from the Elderly", she has to put up with the operative while trying to smuggle Maria Calavera onto an airship. Branwen Tribe Vernal Because she is kidnapped by the Branwen Tribe, Weiss shows nothing but hostility towards Vernal. When they later battle in "The More the Merrier", Weiss fights Vernal to prove that she is more than a name but is easily defeated, largely due to her over-reliance of her Arma Gigas summons. Others Zwei Weiss, at first glance, does not seem to be pleased with Zwei, but she becomes quickly enamored with the dog, petting him and baby-talking to him. Oscar Pine After meeting Oscar Pine in Mistral, Weiss doesn't have much interaction with him. But after finding him in "Lost", Weiss tells him that he had her and everyone else worried sick after he goes missing. Maria Calavera Not much interaction happens between Weiss and Maria after they meet. But in "Stealing from the Elderly", after smuggling Maria onto an airship, Weiss expresses concern for the elder flying the ship due to her prosthetic eyes needing repairs, and is later angry at her for aggravating Cordovin. Category:Affiliation pages